1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to battery pack cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pouch type secondary batteries in which an electrode assembly is installed in a pouch type battery case made of an aluminum laminate sheet are recently gaining popularity because of such advantages as low production cost, lightness of weight, ease of variation in shape, etc., and the use thereof is gradually increasing.
The number of pouch type secondary batteries that form a battery module depends on the required magnitude of output power. The battery module including a stack of pouch type secondary batteries is installed in a battery pack case using a sealed container to meet the requirements of users, and types of large battery packs have been released on the market.
The conventional battery pack case includes an assembly body which includes a front surface, a rear surface, opposite side surfaces, an upper cover and a bottom surface, thus forming a sealed internal space in which the battery module having the stacked battery cells is placed upright. However, the elements of the battery pack case are coupled to each other by nuts and bolts or the like. This causes the problems of increasing the number of assembly processes and working time.